The Ugly Duckling No More
by huge twilight saga fan
Summary: Bella, Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Edward have been friends since they were little. They are in high school now and people change. Bella is tired of being called the ugly duckling so she moves to Arizona. She changes and joins the cheerleading team. What happens when Bella's team has to go to Forks for a game? All human. ADOPTED BY nbrian72!
1. Good times

**please let me know if I should continue this story.R&R PLEASE!**

Good times

I remember when it used to be fun ,Alice, Rose,Edward, Emmett and Jasper were all buddies and hung were inceprible until had an agreement to stick together in highschool but Edward didn't sits with us at lunch but brings his whore girlfriend Tanya. We all hate her but won't say anything. We are in grade eleven now and everybody changed. Alice and Rose still hangs with me and the guys not so because of what I am, The Ugly Duckling. I have bad hair, small boobs, no sense in fasion and I am so was the first day of school since summer break and I am starting grade eleven. I had a shower and got I finshed I went downstaires for breakfast. I looked at the clock and dedcided that I need to leave for school now. I got in my truck and drove to I got there I saw Alice and Rose so when I parked I went to them.  
"Bella!How was your summer?" Alice asked

"Um fine I guess" I replied. "What about you?" I asked

"Well Emmett,Edward ad I went to Europe for the summer." Alice said

"Oh and Jasper and I went to Brazil" Rose said.I smiled cause they were lucky. They have lots of money and I don't walked to class and had a very boring first class we had seperately so we went to our classes. When I got there I groaned cause Tanya was in this class and the only seat left was next to her.I said down and she smirked. "Ugly Duckling" She said. I glared at her.

"Shut up you whore" I said back.

"Nobody calls me a whore and Eddie will protect me from you" She said class was long but finally the bell rang. I walked to my locker to put my stuff away and went to the and Rose were sitting at a tabe so I went there. I sat down and we talked until two seats pulled out and when we looked it was an angry Edward and a smirking Tanya. "Why?" Edward asked me.

"Why what?" I asked

"Why did you call Tanya a whore?" He asked

" she started it" I replied while I could see Rose ad Alice trying to hide their laughter.

"So well whatever just leave nobody wants you here" He stated and I was shocked.

"We want her here" Alice and Rose said at the same time.

"Well we don't brings our popularity down" Emmett and Jasper said as they sat down.I sighed and walked away. I went to my locker and grabbed my bag and left the school. I got in my truck and drove I got home I packed all my clothes and the rest of my necesseties. I called my mom. "Hello?" She said

"Hey I was wondering if I could live with you?" I asked her

"Ya honey I would love that and so would Phil" She said.

"Thanks and I'm taking the flight tonight so I'll be there later at around midnight so can you pick me up?" I asked.

"Of coarse honey I'll see you later." She said and hung up.I called my dad to tell him I was leaving. "Hello?" He said

"Hey dad I'm going to go live with mom" I stated

"Ok well I will drop you off whenever you need me to at the airport." He said sadly.

"Thanks dad" I said and hung up. I went on the computer and bought the ticket I finished that my dad was home and he smiled sadly at me when he saw me."When is your flight?" He asked

"In two hours so we should head out" I nodded and I grabbed my bags and my dad drive was silent and when we got there I went through all of the security stuff and waited for my flight to be dads phone rang so he picked it he passed the phone to me saying it was Alice.  
"Hello?" I said

"Bella!Where are you?" She asked

"Airport" I stated

"Why?" Rose asked

"Cause I'm not wanted" I stated.

"Yes you are don't listen to our stupid brothers" Alice and Rose said at the same flight was announced so I had to say goodbye.

"I got to go so you whenever" I said.

"Bye" They said and hung up. I gave the phone to my dad and walked to my flight.I boarded it and waited for the very long wait to be it landed I went to the luggage area and got my luggage. I looked for my mother and Phil and saw them. I smiled and went to them. "Honey it's nice to see little girl growing how was the flight?" My mother asked

"Boring" I said. "Hi Phil" I said and looked at him.

"Hey Bella um school here doesn't start until next week so we will get you all the stuff you need" He said

"Thanks" I went to the car and Phil had a nice car.I think it was an audi got in and we drove off and when we stopped in front of the house I was was like a parked in the driveway instead of the garage and I wondered why. We got all my stuff and went in the house.  
"Wow this is so big" I said

"Ya here let me show you to your room" My mom said and went up the stairs with some of my stuff. I followed and we wet down a hallway and at the end we stopped and she opened the door.I walked in and it was wall was glass and there was a was a huge bed in the room and then there were two doors. I opened one and it was an ensuit bathroom. I opened the other one and it was a huge walk in closet.I walked back to the room part and sat on my bed. "Wow mom this is huge" I said in awe.

"Ya well Phil is the best dentist in Arizona." She sat there before she said "You should sart to unpack so we can go shopping tomorrow." I nodded and started with my clothing in the huge I finished that I unpacked some books but I was tired so I went to bed.

Alice pov

After the lunch incident nobody saw and I were worried about school we were about to go to her house but Edward stopped us. He said something about me not aloud to see Bella cause then I won't be to make sure of this he drove me home and Jasper drove Rose I got home I called Rose. We were both pissed and wanted an explanation from the guys. When we got them they were stuff like 'uncool' and 'ugly' so we just went to our an hour later there was knock on my door and then Rose walked said we should call Bella. We called the house but no decided to call her dad. "Hello?" He said

"Hey Charlie it's Alice and we talk to Bella if shes there?" I asked

"Ya here" He said.

"Hello?" Bella said

"Bella!Where are you?" I asked

"Airport" She replied

"Why?" Rose asked

"I'm not wanted" She replied

" Yes you are don't listen to our stupid brothers" Rose and I said at the same time.

"I got to go so bye. See you whenever" She said

"Bye" We said and hung ran downstaires to where the boys were playing video games.

"You assholes!" Rose lookked up at us with surprized looks on thier faces.

"What did we do?" Emmett asked

"Well be a asshole to Bella and now she is at an airport leaving to only god knows where!" I yelled

"Seriously?" Edward asked.I nodded and a smirk was forming on his face.

"Fuck you all!" I spat and Rose and I went to my room.


	2. Arizona

**R&R!**

Arizona

I woke up the next morning so I got dressed and went downstaires. I saw my mom and Phil eating eggs but I had cereal. When we all finished my mom decided to talk. "So Bella we are going to the mall to get you school supplies but first Phil and I got you a little 'welcome home' gift." She said.

"Ok" I said and followed Renee and Phil to the was a cover over one car so when Phil took the cover off and said it's your car, I was in shock." Oh my god thank you so much! But what car is that?" I asked

"Lamborghini" Renee replied. I smiled. "Oh and here" She said and gave me the keys and an Iphone 5.

"Really?" I asked. They both nodded and I hugged them. "Thank you so much!" I exclaimed.

"Your welcome but we should head out" She said and I nodded. We went to her car and we were off. "I forgot to give you this. It's a credit card but Phil and I are putting a limit a month, which is one thousand. This month you may go over because I'm sure when you make some friends that you will go shopping with them for clothing since it's alot warmer here." She stated.

"Are you serious?" I asked and my mom nodded. "Thank you" I stopped and I realized thaat we were at the mall so we went inside. Hours later we finished and I had gotten only school supplies and my bought some clothing for herself too. When we got home I went to my room with all my stuff.I organized it so I wouldn't have to later.I ate dinner and went to bed and that is mainly how my days went like until school started except for shopping.  
I woke up on monday morning my first day of school in Arizona. I only had jeans and a t-shirt so thats what I wore.I ate then got in my car and drove to school.  
When I got there I saw a few nice cars but I think mine was the nicest. I went to the office to get my schedule. I got it ad went to my I was putting my stuff in my locker a girl came up to me and said hi.

"Hi" I said

"Your Isabella right?" She asked

"Ya but I prefer Bella" I stated

"Ok. My name is Victoria." She said. "Um can I see your schedule?" She asked. I nodded and handed it to her. "We have every class together." She stated

"At least I will know someone in my classes." I said.

"Ya and you should sit with me and my friends at lunch. And we should get going cause we have gym first thing" She said and I nodded. I followed her and when we got there we changed. "Bella what sport are you good at?" She asked

"None. I'm not really good at anything.I actually get injured" I stated

"Oh. Well today we are doing tumbling and cheerleading stuff because we need a few more girls." Victoria said

"Oh are you on the team?" I asked.

"Ya but Lauren is the captain so she gets to pick." She stated. I nodded. We went to where all the girls were and the teacher said "Find a partner and do these things that are the board." I looked a Victoria and she nodded. We got up and we to an area of showed me a whole bunch of stuff and I did them, surprizingly without falling. "Bella you are really good. I should get Lauren over here." Victoria I could object she waved Lauren over. She showed me a part of a routine and asked me to do it. I did it and Lauren spoke "Welcome to the team." She walked away and Victoria smiled at me. By this time the teacher said it was time to get changed so we did. Classes went by fast and before I knew it, it was the end of school. Lunch was ok. I met James,Laurant,  
Irina, Carmen and were cool plus Irina and Carmen were on the cheer team so we decided to go to my house so they could show me the routines.  
When I was leaving the parking lot I heard Lauren talking to another girl. "I don't know why I picked her like she isn't pretty and cheerleaders are supposed to be." I walked faster and Victoria stopped me. "Whats wrong?" She asked.

"I need to change. Can you help me?" I asked

"Ofcourse I will get the other girls and we will meet you at your house. Um what is your address?" She asked. I gave it to her and she wrote it down. We walked to our own cars but Victoria talked to the other girls. I drove off and went to my house. I told my mom that I had a few friends coming over and that we were going shopping. She smiled but the door bell rang. I walked to it and opened it. "Hey Bella. Um you never old us that you lived here?" Victoria said.

"Well you never asked" I nodded.

"Ok lets go shopping" Irina said. I walked out the door ad we went in my lamborghini because they wanted to ride in it. We went to the mall and we went into ike every store.  
I got mini skirts,tank tops,short shorts,dresses,new push up bras so it looked like I had boobs and lots of other things I needed. When I thought we were done they took me to a hair salon. I got hair extensions so my hair was down to my mid back. They put blonde streaks in my hair. When they finished they let me look and I looked like a whole new person. I payed and we left the mall. "Thank you so much" I said.

"No problem and it was thank you for trusting us with your look." Victoria said.I drove us back to my house. They helped me with the my bags. I took them in my clloset cause they said they would help me put my stuff away. When we walked in it the all gasped. "Holy shit this is huge!" Carmen exclaimed.

"Ya" I said. We spent the next hour putting my clothing and shoes away. We practiced our cheers and I realized that this is the life.

**Alice pov**

It has been one month since Bella has moved in with her mother. She has not contacted any of us and Rose and I are well sort of happy.A week after Bella left Jasper came up to me and asked me to be his girlfriend and I have had a huge crush on him for so long that I said yes. Emmett and Rose are going is still with Tanya and Rose and I hate 's hard knowing Bella will maybe only have a friend or two in Arizona. I wanted to see her and Jasper and Emmett hae realized that without Bella, our group sucks. There is no one to make jokes or no one who makes Emmett embaresed. But of coarse Edward is with Tanya and loves that Bella isn't around to bug him or Tanya.


	3. we meet again

**R&R!**

We meet again

Bpov

It has been one month since I left Forks. I love it here and I have a boyfriend. His name is Cole. He hung out with our group and he asked me out a week after my change. He is on the football team and he is smart, caring and funny. Lauren made us loose a game by just something nobody wants to talk because of it I'm now captain. My days go by the same. School, hang out with friends eat dinner and go to bed and sometimes I go shopping. The other day Vic, Carmen and Irina. Vic and James are going out and Carmen is going out with Laurent while I'm with Cole. Cole is like a foot taller than me so he picks me up when he hugs me most of the time and then he spins weeks ago I started Kick boxing, Boxing and Judo with Cole. It is fun but it hurts when I fight another girl. Cole said that he and his family has to move to Forks after the school year for his dads work. I'm upset about it but I might move back with thing is I haven't talked to anyone in Forks since I left.

9 months later

It is two in the morning. The football team and cheer team have to go to Forks for a game. Our school has already finished and I have made my mind that I'm moving back to Forks. Cole loved that idea so he can beat the shit out of Emmett, Jasper and only reason he liked them is because that made me move to Arizona. I got off my bed and had a shower. I got my hair purmed so it is curled all the time without me having to do anything. I put on my uniform and went downstaires to eat. My mom and Phil were int he kitchen. "Honey I'm going to miss you and your dad called and said that your car arried and that your clothing has too."Renee said

"Ok and I'm going to miss both of you so much" I had a group hug and then Phil said that he needs to drive me to the all drove there and then when we got there I hugged them and we exchanged our 'I love you' to eachother. I walked over to my team and we just leaned against the bus because we are all too tired. A few moments later Cole was there. I went to him and hugged him. "I missed you" Cole murmered.

"I missed you too" I said and broke the hug because the bus drivers were calling us. I had to spend half of the day without Cole because the football team and cheer team were on seperate buses. We went to our buses and they drove off and we were starting a long ride. I texted Cole but after a hour I fell asleep.  
I woke up to Vic shaking me. "What?" I asked.

"We are in port angelas." She said.

"Oh well we have about half a hour or so left and what time is it?" I asked

"Three" Vic said then went to her phone and was probably texting James. I got my phone out and texted Cole. he said that they were like five miutes or so behind us. When I looked up we were pulling up to the high school. I got up and explained what we were going to do when we got bus stopped and I walked out first and was surprized when I saw Alice and Rose here in Jaspers and Emmett's arms.

Alice pov

In a few days Emmett, Jasper and Edward are playing a game against the Arizona team. The football team ad the cheerleaders arrive today and our team is supposed to greet them. They arrive in about ten minutes. We have been told that they already finished school but the team still plays. Rose and I are joined our cheerleading team because we were always bored and we could do that type of stuff. Tanya is the captain of the team. I looked up and saw a bus with cheerleaders on bus stopped and the girls got out. The first one that came out looked like the captain. She is beautiful. Long brown hair with blonde streaks.  
She is wearing her uniform. Us cheerleaders went up to them and went to greet the captain first. "Hi. I'm Alice and this is Rosalie" I said.

"I know that" The girl said.

"Um how?" I asked

"Do you not recognize me?" She asked.

"Nobody recognizes you after your make over we gave you" Another girl said and a few others followed.

"I'm confused." Rose stated.

"I'm Isabella that ring a bell?" She asked and I realized that it was Bella!

"Oh my god! Bella?" Rose nodded and I hugged joined in on the hug.

"Why are you hugging the other team?" Tanya asked

"Cause it's Bella" I said and walked to her.

"Haha very funny. I know that for a fact, that that isn't The ugly duckling." Tanya said

"Haha very funny bitch. Do not talk about Bella that way" One of Bella's friends said.

"Are you serious?Thats Bella? Why is she here like she probably can't even do a cartwheel" Tanya said.

"I can. And if I couldn't I wouldn't be captain" Bella said. I heard another bus pull in and looked at the football players coming out of the bus. I saw a few walk over here. One saw Bella and came running to her. "BELLA" He yelled and hugged her. He was taller so he was spinning with her while hugging her.

"Cole stop it" Bella said while giggling. He put her down. So I guess she has a boyfriend. By now Edward, Emmett and Jasper came over to us. "Who is that?" Jasper whispered in my ear. I turned around to answer him.

"Bella" I eyes widened at the name. He looked at me and I nodded making sure he knew who I was talking about.

"Are you serious?" I heard Emmett and Edward say at the same time.I turned around and saw that Bella was by her friends again. "Thats Bella Swan?" Edward and Emmett said at the same time again. Rose nodded. Bella was smiling with her friends then came over to us. "Hey Alice we need to practice so can we use the field?" Bella asked

"Ya we aren't using it." I said. she smiled and went to her team. They followed her to the and I went to the others. "Alice, is that seriously Bella?" Edward asked. I nodded.

"Hey Rose we should invite here over later." I suggested. She nodded and we went to the field. The guys and Tanya followed us. I think we were all shocked to see what we saw. The guys were played a little game of football and the girls were cheering. The surprizing thing is that Bella was doing cartwheels,flips and being thrown in the air without falling. We walked over to the girls ans waited for them to finish. They finally did but we got interupted.

"BELLA I GOT A TOUCHDOWN!" That Cole guy yelled and he was running to her again. He did the same thing again and Bella giggled.

"Does Bella have a boyfriend?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know" I replied

"Cole put me down!" Bella said giggling still.

"Never!" Cole exclaimed

"Please?" She asked

"Fine" He said and put her down. She walked to us.

"Whats up?" She asked

"We wanted to know if you wanted to would hang out later?" I asked.

"Sure" She said.

"And is that Cole guy your boyfriend?" Edward asked.

"Why the fuck do you care Edward?" She stared at her shoced then Tanya went up to her and slapped her in the face.

"Don't talk to my Eddie like that." Tanya said. Bella somehow pinned Tanya to the ground.

"Don't slap people who took Judo, Kick boxing and boxing for the past year, whore" Bella said.

"Don't talk to Tanya like that" Edward warned

"Or what?" Bella asked

"He'll hit you" Tanya said.

"Oh ok he can try but he will be the one getting hurt." Bella replied

"I wouldn't count on that" Edward said.

"Ok Tanya next time you hit me you'll need surgury" Bella pissed Edward off cause the next thing I see is him punching her in the laughed and then the next thing I know Edward is on the ground. "Told you I wouldn't get hurt." Bella said. Bella walked to her team and they went to the bus. "Nice Edward. You just got beat up by Bella" Emmett said.


	4. Friday

**Just a time filler nothing major happens.R&R!**

Friday.

bpov

I walked away with my team and the football team. Cole was beside me rubbing my back and asking if I was ok. I nodded every go to the bus and drove us to the hotel. We got our stuff in our rooms and we ended up taking th whole fifth floor because there is like fifty kids. We were all tired so we went to bed. I woke up to my phone ringing. I answered it without looking at the caller id. "Hello?" I said

"Hey babe you wat to go for a run since you know the place and I don't" Cole asked.

"Ya sure but what time is it?" I asked

"Um seven in the morning." He replied.

"Ok I'll meet you in the hall in about ten minutes. Bye" I said.

"Bye" Cole said and hung up. I put on my gym shorts, a sports bra and my runners. I put my hair up in a messy bun. I left a note for the girls in my room. I made sure I had my phone. I wet to the hall and saw Cole in shorts and a t-shirt. I ran to him and hugged him. "Hey" He said.

"Hi" I said while we went to the elevator. We got in and pressed 'lobby.' We waited for the ding and when it came we exited the hotel and jogged. Cole followed me and we just jogged through town. I realized that school in Forks was still in and it was friday. I laughed as we passed the school and the teachers were arriving.  
Cole laughed too. I hadn't been watchng where we were going but the next thing I know we were outside the Cullens house. I saw movement inside and looked at my phone and saw that it was seven thirty. We continued to jog and we finally got to the end of that street so we turned around and headed back towards the hotel. When we were passing the Cullens house they were course Emmett saw me and wolf whistled. Rose looked over and laughed when she saw that it was me. The rest of them looked and Alice ran to me and threw me to the ground while hugging me. "Alice that hurt" I said.

"Oh shit I forgot that I just pushed you onto cement. Sorry" She said.

"It's all good." I said as she got off me. I got up and I could feel a little it of blood running down my back.

"You okay?" Cole asked as he wrapped his arm aroud my waist. I nodded.

"So Bella, is this your boyfriend?" Rose asked.

"Ya oh um Cole this is Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Edward. And guys this is Cole" I waved and Cole waved back but glared at the guys.  
I smirked.

"Um we have to go but see youu later. I'll call you" Alice said.

"Ya but you'll need my number." I said.

"Do you have a cell phone so I can program my number in it?" Alice asked

"Ya. Here" I said and handed her my Iphone 5.

"No fair! You have the Iphone 5 and I only have the four." Alice exclaimed.

"Oh well my mom gave it to me" I said. She nodded and programed her number in it while I put mine in hers. "Ok you should go if you don't want to be late." I stated.

"Ya bye" Alice and Rose said and they went to their cars and drove off with the guys. Cole and I continued running and we finally got to the hotel at nine. We walked in and we went to our own rooms to shower. I walked in my room and the girls just smiled and waved but when I turned my back to them they gasped.  
"Bella what happened?" Vic asked.

"My back?" I asked. She nodded. "Wheen Cole and I were running we ran into Alice cause they were leaving for school and she ran at me and hugged me and we fell back on the cement" I explained.

"We need to clean that" Vic stated. She went to the bathroom and came back with a towel and some type of rubbing alchohal or something.

"Irina, can you get Cole please I know this is going to hurt." I asked. She nodded and like one minute later she came back with Cole.

"You okay?" He asked.I nodded.

"Okay I'm starting." Vic said and Cole came to my side. I held his hand and squeezed it hard. I'm sure that he will be in pain too. Cole just kept whispering into my ear saying that I'll be fine and I'm doing great. It kind of reminded me of when someone gives birth. "Bella I'm done" Vic said and left to put the stuff she used away. Cole hugged me. "I have to go have a shower and you should have one too." Cole said.

"Ok see you later" I said. He nodded and left. I had a shower and put jogers and a t-shirt on.I sat on the couch beside Irina. We talked for a while but my phonw rang. I went to it and answered it. "Hello?" I said.

"Hey Bella I was wondering how long are you staying in Forks?" Alice asked.

"Um well I forgot to tell you but I'm moving to Forks again" I said.

"Really?" She asked

"Yep like my stuff is already here" I replied.

"Sweet" She said.

"Well I got to go cause the bell just rang" She said.

"Ok bye" I said and she hung up. I put my phone down and went to the couch again. I sat there for a few minutes and decided that I will go see Cole. I got up and told the girls. I left and went to Cole's room. I knocked and like thirty seconds later Cole opened the door. He smiled and hugged me. "Hey Bella um us guys were going to go play football" He said sadly.

"What if I join you?" I asked.

"Ya sure come on I'm the last one so they are in the bus already" He said and we went to the lobby. We got in the bus and it drove. I looked at my phone and it was already three thirty when we got to the school. I saw Alice's porsch and Edward's volvo. I also saw another car that I thnk was the princables. I laughed.  
We went to the field and aparently Laurent and James are captains so they pick who's on their team. They talked for a second and smirked. " Ok I pick Cole" James said.

"I pick Bella" Laurent said. I groaned knowing thats what they talked about. They continued picking teams and then we were starting. I put my phone on the bench so it wouldn't get crushed. We weren't wearing any shoulder pads so we are careful but we still tackle. When we were setting up I realized that Cole is my 'tackle and check' I laughed knowing that was on purpose too. We started and Laurent threw me the ball. I ran and Cole was about to get me but I pushed and I got a touchdown. I loved football. I heard some clapping then I looked and saw Alice and Edward watching us. I ran to them. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"We heard you playing and we checked it out and saw you." Alice explained.

"Oh. Why are you here so late?" I asked.

"I may of hit Edward" Alice said.I laughed.

"Funny but I'm going to go back so see you later" I said.

"Ok bye" Alice said and she walked to the parking lot with Edward while I walked back to the fields. We kept playing and playing. It was a tie so we were going to get one more point and then quit. I ran and Laurent threw it to me. I saw Cole smirk and run so fast towards me.I ran but he was faster cause he tackled me to the ground. The ball rolled but Cole held me. James picked it up and threw it to someone on his team and got a touchdown. I looked at Cole and frowned.  
"I better kiss that frown off your pretty little face" Cole stated and kissed me. I broke the kiss and got up. "We got to go back to the hotel" I said. He smirked and I started running to the bus. Al the guys were laughing at Cole chase me. We finally got in the bus and drove off. I as so tired by the time we got back to the hotel that I just went straight to bed.


	5. The Game

**R&R please.**

The game.

I woke up to someone laying down beside me and place kisses on my arms. I slowly opened my eyes and turned around. I saw Cole smiling at me and kissed me on the lips. I was about to deepen the kiss when my phone rang. I groaned and answered it. "Hello?" I said

"Hey Bella just wondering do you want to come over today?" Alice asked.

"Um sure. What time?" I asked.

"Um how about one hour." She said.

"Ya sure but can you come get me cause I don't have a car here" I asked.

"Ya sure ans your at the hotel on the outskirts of Forks right" She asked.

"Ya. um see you in a hour" I said

"See ya" She said and I hung up.I got out of the bed but Cole pulled me down again. Cole being Cole started tickling me. I laughed but I fought back. About ten minutes later we stopped but were still laughing. "Cole I'm hanging out with Alice today so I got to get ready" I said.

"Ok" He said and got up. I got up and hugged him. He left to see what the guys were doing. I had a quick shower and looked out the window to see the weather. It wasn't bad so I put on short shorts, tank top and flats. I looked at the clock and saw that it was eleven. Wow I slept in. I heard a knock at the door so I answered it. I opened the door and saw Alice. "Hey" I said.

"Hey" She said and hugged me.

"I'll just grab my phone so just come in" I said and went to get my phone and credit card that my mom and Phil let me keep. I cae back to the girls talking to Alice.  
"You ready to go?" I asked

"Ya" Alice said and got up and walked to left the hotel and went to her yellow headed off to her house. "So what are we doing today?" I asked.

"We can hang out,go shopping,bug Emmett and all that fun stuff." Alice replied

"Sounds like fun." I said. We got to her house five minutes later and we went inside.

"Bella" Rose said and hugged me.

"Hey Rose" I said. I looked behind her and saw Emmett and Jasper standing there awkwardly. Well at least they aren't trying to kick me out.

" Hi" Jasper said.

"Hello Jasper and Emmett." I said. Emmett muttered a 'hi.'

"Come on we want to go to my room." Alice said so we walked to her room which looked excactly the talked and apparently Emmett and Jasper are sorry but their not sure if Edward is. We caught up with eachother and the Cullens and Hales are going on a trip to Mexico together. They asked what I was doing but I'm not one hundred percent sure but I might go with Cole's family to Mexico since that's what they bribed him to move here with. Jasper and Emmett at one point appauligized to me and we let them talk with us since Rose and Emmett, Alice and Jasper are going out now. I smiled from my memories of them getting along better and me with Edward but that was obviously was dinner and Esme and Carlisle wanted to see me again since they were like my second parents.I walked downstaires and hugged Esme and Carisle. Esme made lasagna which was delicious.I stayed for a bit after that but Rose and Alice drove me back to the hotel. We said bye and I went to my room. I said hi to everybody and went to my room. I texted Cole and we just had a very long conversation until I realized that it was late and we needed to practice tomorrow so we said bye and I went to bed. I woke up at eight since we had the field from nine thirty to noon and then the Forks team had it from noon to two thirty. I put my uniform on and ate breakfast with the girls. We were all ready so we went to the buses and the guys were already we got to the school the guys had just started practicing. We went to the other part of the field to practice. I played the music and we did the routine but we finally perfected the moves. We got some extra practice in. We were starting it again when I saw the Cullens and the Hales watching. We did our routine perfectly again and by the time we were finished Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Edward's mouths were open. It was funny. "Hey guys we were just about to leave" I said. They nodded and my team left and the guys did ate lunch when we got back and we all just came over to my room so we went to my room and had a very heated making out session. Before we knew it, it was late so Cole went to his room and I went to bed. I woke up excited for the game. But because Forks school is in session until tomorrow we can only be there at one and until the game. It was ten when I was dressed and had eaten with Vic,Irina and Carmen. We all decided that we should run to the school well us four anyways. We all got the rest of the cheerleaders and told them to get ready for the run. I put on my sports bra, gym shorts and my runners. Everybody put our bags that held our hairbrushes,uniforms and stuff for tonight in the bus that the boys were using so we didn't have to run with a we were all finished that we started our run. When we passed the school it was only noon so we went off to the neiborhoods. When we were on our way back my phone rang. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Bella where are you guys?" Cole asked

"Um close to the school. Why?" I asked

"Be cause we need to practice and it's twenty after one so um ya." Cole replied.

"Ok bye" I said and hung up. "Come on the guys are waiting for us so lets sprint there ok!" I said and started sprinting. We got there five minutes later and the guys were still stretching. We got our bags and went inside the school change rooms to change. There were a few girls in there who gasped at us. I have no idea we finished we all put our hair up and cleaned were walking throught the school with our Arizona uniforms stared at us as we walked by, but we finally got out of the went to the field and practiced for hours until the Forks team said they have one hour to practice. We just sat on the bleachers and cheer was way better than football team was okay.I knew we will people started sitting on all the bleachers we had to go in the 'team area' called our team first so when we walked out there were alot of people booing. I grimanced. They called the Forks team and every body cheered. The football teams set up to start. Forks started their cheers and we were almost dying of laughter.I felt bad for the football players. When they finished theirs they glared at us. When we started they were gaping at us. I really hope they have another dance so we can do a dance off. The first half finished and so Vic, Irina, Carmen and I went to the Forks cheer team and challenged them to a dance off. They exepted and they go did yet another boring routine. My team started and I'm sure everybody was gaping at us again. We won ofcoarse but the guys went back on to finish the game. It was a pretty close game but in the last ten seconds Cole got a touchdown which made us win. When the buzzer thingy went off I ran to Cole. He spun hugged me which was fun. I walked to Alice and Rose who were with all three guys and Tanya. "Good game." I said.

"Bitch" Tanya scoffed.

"cheap whore" I shot back.

"Skank" Tanya said.

"You know that is a lousy comeback. Lousy like you" I said

"Bitch" Tanya said again.

"Already used it" I replied and walked to my team. We left and went to bed since they have to leave tomorrow morning Cole and I get to stay here.


	6. Arriving

**Sorry for the wait. Please R&R!**

Arriving

BPOV

I woke up at two with the team so I could say bye. Cole was up too. At three the team left and we may never see them again. I gave captain to Victoria and she squeeled with excitement and thanked me. The buses left and I had tears slowly running down my face. Cole wiped them away and enveloped me in hug. We walked back into the hotel and went to my room and slept. I slept peacefully in Cole's arms. I woke up at noon and Cole was still sleeping. I watched him sleep and ten minuted later he mumbled "Are you going to just stare at me?"

"ya I love the view." I replied. He laughed and got up. We both went to the kitchen and I made pancakes. We ate them and decided to go for a run. He put shorts and a t-shirt on, while I put on my shorts and sports bra on. We ran the same route we did before. I saw the Cullens packing there stuff up to go on their trip. Cole's phone rang and mine did too. "Hello?" I answered

"Hey Bells I was going to let you know that Cole's parents are going to pick you up at the hotel in twenty minutes and give you an hour to pack your stuff for Mexico.  
You'll be gone a month and a half so I'll so you soon." Charlie said.

"Okay bye" I said and hung up and Cole did too.

"We got to go so we can go to Mexico." Cole said.

"Ya come on" I said and we ran back to the hotel. We packed our stuff and waited outside for Cole's arrived and they drove me to my dads and said they would e here in a hour to go to the airport. I thanked them. I saw my baby in the driveway and went inside. I saw my dad and hugged him tightly. We said hi and stuff and then I went to go pack. I packed alot of shorts, tank tops and bikini's. I put some flip flops and a pair of flats and a dress in there just in case we go out one day or something.I zipped up my suit case and made sure I had my credit card and phone. I went downstaires and said bye to Charlie. I walked outside and saw my sun glasses in my car. I unlocked it and grabbed them. I locked it up again and Cole was here. He grabbed my bag and held my hand. We got to the airport and went through security. We were boarding the plan a hour later and thats when I saw the Cullens and the Hales boarding the same flight. I ignored them and boarded the plane and sat beside Cole. The Cullens and the Hales were seated in the back by the bathrooms. I relaxed and Cole rubbed his hand up and down my thighs. The flight was long but it finally landed. We went to get our luggage and found it easily. We got a taxi and drove to our hotel. Cole's parents are letting me sleep in the same bed as Cole but they said they wouldn't tell my father. I thanked them and we all just decided to get settled in and sleep since it was almost midnight. I slept in Cole's arms again and slept peacefully. I woke up at nine and Cole was watching me sleep. "How long have you been watching me sleep?" I asked

"Like twenty minutes. Come on we are going to the beach in a hour but we need to eat first." Cole said and got up. I got up and put on my deep purple bikini with my white beach dress over it. I put on my purple flip flops and Cole and I met up with his parents in the lobby. We walked to a little breakfast bar and went inside. We all ordered and ate silently. We left with our stuff for the beach and left for the beach. It wasn't crouded yet so we just put our towels out and layed in them.  
I put sun lotion on so I wouldn't burn and Cole helped with my back. I helped him with his and we just layed on our towels for a bit. Cole's parents left and said that they will be back. I looked at my phone and it was one in the afternoon and the beach was filling up. Cole's parets came back with four drinks. They handed one to me and Cole and kept the other ones for themselves. "There is alchahol in them" Cole's mother said. We nodded and took a sip. It was delicious.  
We spent the whole day at the beach and we went to a little cafe for dinner. It was around eight when we headed back to the were walking in the lobby as my name was being called. I looked over and saw that the Cullens and Hales were here, but the thing that popped out was Tanya. I waved to them and turned back to Cole and he wrapped his arm around my walked to our room and I went to have a shower. I finished it and got my pajama's on. I crawled on the bed and pulled the covers over me. A few minutes later Cole turned of all the lights and layed beside me.

"I didn't know the Cullens were it looks like they replaced you" He stated.

I sighed and said "Ya but as long as I have you then I'm good."

"Ya" Cole said and wrapped his arms around me. I snuggled closer to him and we both fell asleep.

**sorry it was short I just needed to get this out because it's getting busy with christmas just around the corner. :(**


	7. first day back

**Please R&R!**

first day back

I woke up the next morning and stayed in bed until Cole woke up. We got ready to go to the beach. I put on my bright blue bikini with a white a white beach dress. I grabbed blue flip flops and we headed to the beach with Cole's parents. We relaxed and I got a nice tan. We went to dinner at around six and then we went back to the hotel. We all were tired so we went to bed and this is how most of my Mexico experience went. Except for the run in with the Cullens and Tanya at the beach.

**Flash back**

_Cole and I were walking hand in hand lookin for a nice spot on the beach when I heard my name being called. I turned around and saw Rose waving._  
_I smiled and wove back. Cole and I continued walking when Edward appears in front of us. "Hey Bella, looking good." Edward said._

_"Um thanks." I replied._

_"Well it was good seei..." Edward started when Tanya came out of no where and slapped me really hard on the face._

_"What the hell" I said._

_"You were flirting with Edward." She stated smirking._

_"Actually I wasn't and I have a boyfriend." I stated and walked away with asked if I was okay and I said yes but my cheek was sore._

**End of flash back**

It wasn't bad but I still cringe at thinking of it. Today we were leaving and the Cullens already already did, thankfully. I was packing my stuff when Cole hugged me from behind. " I'll miss seeing you in bikini's" He stated

"Oh I know you will but it will be easier to street race." I replied.

"True" He said. We continued packing and we headed out. We got to the airport and got on the plane. It was a long flight and I was thinking. There is one week left until school started. I needed to go shopping for stuff for it so I will go this week. I fell asleep and Cole woke me up as we were landing. We got through the airort and got our luggage and left. Cole's parents dropped me off at my dads house. I thanked them an said I would text Cole later. I got in the house and Charlie said hi.I went to my room to but my stuff away. I finished at seven so I went downstaires to have dinner. My dad had ordered pizza and it would be here in a few it came we ate in silence and I was tired so when I finished I went to bed. For some reason I dreamt of Edward. I woke up feeling like I need to go shopping. I got dressed in a casual outfit and ate breakfast. I went in my car and left for the mall in port angeles. I bought all the binders,pencils, pens and all that type of stuff that I needed and then went to look for clothes. Luckily there were a few stores that I shopped at in Arizona in this mall. I got alot of expensive items. I got leather jackets, skinny jeans, tank tops, heels and some sweaters. I went home with lots of bags. I unloaded them as I got home and organized my school supplies. I looked at my phone and it was only four so I texted Cole asking if he wanted to race. He replied saying ya meet you at your house in five minutes. I went downstaires and told my dad that Cole and I are going for a drive. Cole was outside and he hugged me. "Okay where are we racing?"He asked

"Umm how about from the park up the road to Fork's road?" I asked

"Sure just let me put the cooridinets in the gps." he said and put the coordinets in. We drove to the park slowly and we were off after that. I was going about 150 kilometres an hour and Cole was about the were passing the Cullens house as they were all getting out of Edward's car. The windows are tinted so they didn't see me. Cole was winning by a little bit but it was only because he had the Audi R8. Cole ended up beating me and we just drove back. We both had to get home to have dinner so Cole just went straight to his house. I was walking up the front door when I got a text from Alice. ' Holy shit! About ten minutes ago there was like two nice cars racing in front of my house!' I was laughing as I read it. 'oh sounds dangerous' I replied still laughing. I walked in the house and went upstaires. My dad went out on his shift at the station so I made a chicken ceasar salad for myself and went to my room. I put on my pajama shorts and tank top.  
I played music from my docking station. I danced around for a while until I got tired.I went to bed and dreamt of Cole...with Tanya...with no clothing on.I woke up a little shaken up from my dream and had a shower. I just hung out at my house and Charlie got home and went to bed because he was tired.I texted Cole during the day. It got late so I made dinner for Charlie and I. I went to my room after and went to bed early from being bored out of my mind.  
This is how the rest of the week went mostly and now suddenly its Sunday the day before started. I went to bed at ten. Cole and I had agreed for him to come to my house in the morning and then we take seperate cars to school but we race there. I fell asleep and had no dream. I woke up and looked out the window. It was sunny, actually and warm. I decided to wear my jean short shorts and blue tube top. I wore my blue flats and basic make up, eyeliner and mascara. Since my hair is permed it is already curly the way I like it so I go eat breakfast. I had a bowl of cereal and waited for Cole. A few minutes later he is here and we were off. I beat Cole to school but as we were pulling up in the parking lot everybody was staring. I put my sun glasses on. I looked and saw other girls wearing and I parked beside eachother and got out. I walked to Cole and we held hands. "Everybody is staring" Cole whispered to me. I looked to the Cullens and they were very shocked.

"We are new" I replied. He nods and we go to the office to get our schedules. Cole and I have most classes together. We went to our first class which we had class we talked about what we were leaerning this year and same with all my morning is lunch time now and Cole and I were in line to buy our lunch.I got a salad and Cole got pizza. We were looking for a table when I saw Alice waving us over to sit with them. We sat down and Alice started talking. " So I didn't know that you like to try and kill yourself now" Alice said to me.

"I don't" I replied.

"Oh please we saw your car racing with his" Edward said. I glare at Edward.

"Ya" Emmett said as well.

"Its fun" I explained.

"And dangerous" Rose added.

"Which makes it more fun. It is almost as fun as cliff jumping into water but your like fifty feet up" I explained.

"You do that?" Jasper asked.

"Ya it's really fun." I said.

"You changed" Alice said frowning.

"Well people do change" I said and looked at Edward. A few seconds later Tanya comes and sits down beside him.

"Ick. What is Ugly duckling doing here?" Tanya asked.

"I'm a friend and what are you? A whore" I replied. Everyone stared at me in shock except for Cole. I smirked. "What? I know almost all of you were thinking it" I said.

"I'm not a has been my boyfriend for more than a year" Tanya said.

"So you can still cheat on him" I explained.

"Why are you so mean?" Emmett asked.

"I'm not just to backstabbing friends" I said.

"We aren't backstabbing" Jasper said.

"Oh but you " I said and looked at Cole. "Do you want to skip the rest of school? I'll race you to... Seattle. I bet we can make it there in two hours" I asked.

"Ya come on." Cole said and we walked outside the cafateria and to our cars had in hand. We got in and started our race to Seattle. I beat Cole there but it only took us two hours and fifteen minutes to get spent an hour shopping there and then we went home, but of course we raced. Cole beat me to my house but it was funny how when we were arriving in Forks we passed Edward,Tanya,Alice,Emmett,Rose and Jasper. I smirked but they didn't see it since I was going 150 kilometres and hour.


	8. Disapointment

**R&R!**

dissapointment

When I got home it was six and my dad had dinner made. We ate in silence and when I was finished I just went to my room. I layed on my bed and thought about what Alice said earlier. I got tired so I went to bed. I woke up the next morning for school and got ready. I put on blue ripped skinny jeans,blue tank top and my blue cookie monster hoodie. I put my hair in a pony tail. I went downstaires and ate cereal and when I finished I put on my black uggs.I got in my ar and drove to school. I got there five minutes later and went to go inside when Edward stopped me. He didn't seem...normal. "I need to tell you something" He stated.

"Ok" I said.

"I went to Tanya's yesterday and her sister let me in and I walked in on um well Tanya was riding Cole" Edward said and looked like he was going to cry.

"I believe Tanya was riding some one but not Cole. But I'm sorry for you" I stated.

" I'm not lying Isabella" He replied and I knew deep inside that he wasn't lying because he used my full name.

"Really?" I asked

"Yes" He said. A traitor tear fell down my cheek and I walked away. I went to my locker and Cole was noticed my tears and said "What's wrong?"

"I heard that you cheated on me" I said.

"Who said that? You know I only love you" He replied.

"I don't now what to say" I stated.

"That you believe me and not Edward Cullen" He said annoyed.

"Who said it was Edward?" I asked.

"Well I figured since Tanya is his girlfriend" He replied.

"Who said anything about Tanya?" I asked starting to believe Edward more and more.

"You did" He replied.

"No I didn't" I stated

"Oh..." Cole mumbled.

"You admitted it" I said.

"No" He said.

"Yes and I'm done with you. I thought you loved me but you don't since you cheated on me with Tanya. Now I don't want to see you anymore" I said angrily and Cole walked down the hall not even looking back and then I see someone walking towards me. As they got closer I realized that it's Edward. I just turn to my locker and unlock it. I open it up and put my bag in there when I hear Edward. "Bella." I closed my locker and wrapped my arms around him in a went stiff at first then he wrapped his arms around me. We pulled back and looked at eachother. "Thanks" I said.

"For what?" He asked

"Telling me and letting me hug you even though I didn't ask and your the old Edward. Caring, loving, kind, passionate and your not with Tanya and you don't hate me anymore. I think" I explained.

" I never hated you" He stated.

"Why would you be so cruel to me then?" I asked

"Because I didn't want you to see how I actually feel" He replied.

"And that is..." I asked and he kissed me! Edward Cullen the guy I have liked and wanted to kiss since like forever. I kissed him back and it felt like I was on cloud broke the kiss and looked at me.

"I've always liked you more than a friend" Edward said.

"Same" I stated. Edward too a deep breath and hugged me. "You know I am sorry about the Tanya thing" I said.

"Why you didn't do anything" He said

"I know but I feel bad because you probably had a connection with Tanya from all those years of dating her" I explained.

"Not really" He said "But I have a connection with you." He added.

"Ya same. I was wondering, if you liked me more than a friend then why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"I thought you didn't feel the same way" He admitted

"How could I not? Your the most perfect guy ever." I said.

"And your the most perfect girl ever" He said. "And I have a question " He said

"And I may have an answer" I replied.

"Would you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Um Edward, I'm not ready for that. I just found out that Cole was cheating on me with your ex-girlfriend." I replied

"Oh well I just thought..." Edward started but I cut him off.

"I get why you asked but ask me in a week or two and give me some time to process this situation but I still want to be friends" I said.

"Ok, I guess I understand and we should get to class" He said and I nodded. We said bye and we went to class. I was so distracted especially because Cole was in this class. Classes went by slow in the morning and finally it was lunch. I went to the cafateria but wanted to be alone so I sat at a table that nobody else was at. I looke at the Cullens and they were staring at me with sad faces. I looked away and just drank my vitamin water. The bell rang and I went to my were all boring like always and I was still distracted with my bell rang signaling the end of the day and I walked slowly waked to my locker.I decided to organize my locker to pass a little bit of time. It took me twenty minutes and by this time everybody has left the school grounds except for the staff. I locked my locker and headed for the parking lot when I heard my name being called. I turned around and it was Cole. "What?" I asked.

"I didn't know you were a slut" He stated.

"Excuse me?" I asked angrily.

"You made out with Edward Cullen minutes after you broke up with me" He replied.

"He kissed me" I said.

"Whatever and seriously I used you in Arizona. I thought I should tell you that and I slept with most of the girls in Arizona high" He stated.

"Really, Cole. That's low even for you" I said with tears flowing down my face.

"No ask anybody" He said. I walked up to him an slapped him as hard as I could. He held his cheek an then looked at me with the most evil eyes and for a moment I thought he was going to kill. Cole hands balled into fists and he punched me in the eye. I fell to the ground and Cole kicked me in the stomach. He walked away laughing. I got up and waled to my face hurt so much and I couldn't believe that Cole hit me. I pulled in my driveway and got out. I went to my room and inspected the damage to my face.  
A little bit of swelling and some bruising around the eye. I pulled up my shirt and there was bruising where he kicked me. I sighed and just layed on my bed. My mind wandered to thoughts of who did Cole sleep with in Arizona?I would never know. I closed my eyes and I guess I fell asleep because the next thing I know I open my eyes and it's dark out. I felt like I needed to vomit so I went to the bathroom. On my way to the bathroom and fell. I went to get up but couldn't. I just hoped for the best as the next thing I know all I see is blackness.


	9. Together, finally

**Sorry for the wait but my laptop broke and I had no other computer source but I'm back. Please R&R!**

**together, finally.**

I felt someone holding my hand.I went to open my eyes but it was too bright. I blinked a few times to get used to the light. When I fully opened my eyes, I realized that I was in a hospital. I looked at my hand and a saw a sleeping Edward, holding my hand. The way he was sitting looked uncomfertable. He had a chair beside my bed, while his head was beside the hand that he was holding. It really ment alot to me. I looked around and realized that it was night but the light was on to make it bright.I turned to my side and it felt like my stomach was hit with a sludge hammer. I groaned and put my free hand over my stomach. Edward shifted and looked up. He smiled when he saw that I was up. "How long have you been up for?" He asked.

"A few minutes." I replied.

"Are you in pain? Do you need anything?" He rushed out and went let go of my hand so he could stand up, but I kept a good grip on his hand.

"I'm fine" I said.

"You're not 've been out for days after a surgery that nobody knows why you needed!" He exclaimed.

"How long have I been out for?" I asked slowly.

"Six days" Edward replied.

"Are you serious?" I asked and he door opened and Carlisle walked in. "How are you feeling, Bella?" He asked

"Some pain in my stomach" I replied.

"Well thats to be expected" He said as he checked my vitals. He left and I looked at Edward. "I shouldn't be here."He stated and walked to the door.

"Don't go" I whimpered.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because your the only one I trust" I replied.

"Well tell me what happened then" He stated and sat down next to me again so I grabbed his hand.

"Well after school six days ago, I stayed later to organize my locker and when I was leaving Cole called me so I turned called me a slut, then admitted to sleeping with other girls in Arizona. I got mad and slapped him. He had this look in his eyes, then the next thing I know, he saps me and I fall down. He kicked me in the stomach and left, laughing. I got up, went home, fell asleep and woke up in the middle of the night to vomit. I fell in the hallway and couldn't get up so I hoped for the best." I looked...mistified and livid?

"The next time I see him, I'll kill him!" Edward exclaimed.

"I would rather you not" I stated.

"Why?" Edward snapped at me.

"If you act lie that, then be my fucking guest." I muttered with traitor tears running down my face.

"Bella, whats wrong?" Edward asked.

"Why do you even care? I tell you that I trust you and then you go and act like a fucking asshole!" I exclaimed and he looked hurt.

"I'm sorry, it's jsut that I'm tired and my neck hurts from sleeping here." He explained. I nodded and moved to the edge of the bed. I looked at the clock and saw that it was eleven at night. Edward looked confused. "Sleep here,please." I said and patted the spot next to me. He hesitantly cimbed in next to me. "Take your shoes off" I ordered. He took his shoes off and let them fall to the layed on his side so I got close to him and snuggled very close to him. He wrapped his arms around me, and we both fell into a dreamless slumber.I woke up to a light shakning. I opened my eyes and saw Edward stading next to the bed looing at me. "I've got to go to school but I'll see you later. I'll grab your homework too" Edward said. I nodded and closed my eeyes again. I felt Edward kiss my forehead.I fell back to sleep and woke up at noon. "Bells, how are you doing?" Charlie asked.

"Fine" I replied. He nodded and pulled the chair beside my bed and held my hand.

"I need you to tell my what happened" He stated. So I told him what I told asked if I wanted to press charges but I said no because I hit him first. He left at around two, so now I'm bored. I just layed there until the door opened and the 'gang' walked in, with a sorry looking Edward. I looked at the others and they looked...pissed and satisfied? They all came closer and I saw bruising on Edwards face. "What... happenned?" I asked slowly.

"Well Edward decided that beating up your boyfriend was a brilliant idea!" Alice exclaimed.

"My boyfriend?" I asked.

"Ya.. you know Cole? Bella, how hard did you hit your head?" Jasper asked.

"Cole and I are done, I thought Edward told you that and I did not hit my head." I explained.

"Wait. You and Cole broke up the day after Edward broke up with Tanya because she was cheating on him with someone...oh my god! No!" Emmett exclaimed putting the pieces together.

"Tanya and Cole had sex?!" Rose exclaimed questionaly and I nodded. Roses and Alice looed horrified but Jasper and Edward looked at Emmett surprised.

"How did you figure that out before anyone else? Your always the last to clue in!" Edward said.

"Hey! Don't be mean and it wasn't that hard." Emmett said.

"That is soooo what she said" I said. Everybody looked at me and bursted out laughing.

"Ok, down to the serious business. How did this happen?" Jasper asked pointing to me.

"WellColebeatmeupafterIslappe dhimforcallingmeawhore" I rushed out so fast that I could barely undersatnd what I said laughed because he knows that I don't want to tell them.

"What?" Everybody asked.

"Please repeat whaat you said slowly." Rose requested but I shook my head 'no.' "Well who knows?" She asked.

"Charlie and Edward" I replied and Edward said that he isn't telling them. They all left the room to look for Charlie except for Edward. He pulled my textbooks and homework for me.I smiled and we worked on it and with in an hour we finished. "I was wondering...what are we because of last night?" Edward asked.

"I don't now. What do you want to be?" I asked.

"A couple" He muttered.

"Yes" I said.

"Yes what?" He asked.

"We can be a couple." I replied. His head snapped up to look at me and there was this...hope in his eyes.

"Really?" He asked and I nodded. He smiled and kissed me until I broke the kiss. Then Carlisle walked in, "Bella, you are discharged and here are some clothes you can wear that Alice packed for you." He said and handed me a bag. Edward helped me walk to the bathroom so I could get changed. I put on the hoodie and joggers, as well as the uggs Alice packed. I walked out and Edward said that he is taking me the end of the car ride we established that I am going to try to get to school by friday, just so Edward was happy. He pulled up to my house and Charlie wasn't home. Edward stayed with me until ten then he left.  
I went to bed after and had dreams of Edward. Surprisingly, I woke up when Edward came over which was at around three. So I got fourteen hours of sleep and I felt good. Edward helped with the homework that he brought for me today. When we finished I layed down on my bed with Edward. "I think I'm going to go to school tomorrow." I stated.

"Really?" Edward asked and I just talked until he had to go, which was late so I went to bed. I woke up at seven to get ready. I put on some light make-up, got dressed and all this I texted Edward to pick me up. At eight,I was in Edward's car driving to school. When we arrived everybody starred. I went to first class,then second and finally after all the starring it's lunch. I sat beside Edward, who wrapped his arm around my waist.  
"Wow, he wasn't lying." Rose mumbled.

"Told you" Edward scoffed.

"So, you two are dating." Alice said and that is when I ignored everybody and just ate. When the bell rang I went to my classes that went by slowly because Cole was in them starring at me. Edward met me at the end of my last went on for the rest of my 'healing' and now finally I'm is the first day of my driving myself to school for a while.I went to and it went the same as any other day. Mine and Edward's relationship isn't easy. We fight a little bit, but we survive 's after school now and I'm walking to the field to watch Edward practice football with the school team. "Hey Bella!" Edward called. I turned around and saw Edward with a football. "Hey Bells" Jasper and Emmett said. Before I could object they started throwing the ball and I was in the middle of their 'catching game.' "Bella, catch" Emmett said and yet again, before I could object,Emmett threw it and it hit me. I glared at all of them and stormed off to my car. "Bella, wait! We didn't mean for you to get hurt" Edward yelled out.

"Go away" I said and Edward grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"Are you okay?" He asked and I just starred at him. "I'll take that as a 'no.' Look Emmett's really sorry.." Edward started but I cut him off.

"All of you should be sorry, you know I don't like football but I watch you play because I'm your girl,but I will not play the sport itself." I explained and walked away. I got in my car and drove off passing a very shocked looking , what a great way to start the weekend off. When I got home I went straight to my room. I layed on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I looked at my phone and saw that it was six so I went to go make Charlie and myself dinner. I made tacos and when we finished I washed the dishes. By eight I was upstaires and checking my phone. I had a missed call from Edward and 3 texts from him as well. I read them and they said that he was sorry and to call him. I deleted them and then I called him and he piced up right away. "Hey Babe,  
I'm so sorry, please like come over or something." Edward said.

"I know and you are forgiven and ya I can sleep over if you want." I said.

"That would be I will see you in a few minutes." He said.

"Ya, bye" I said and hung up. I packed what I needed and told Charlie that I'm hanging out with Alice tonight. I drove to Edward's house and he was on the porch waiting for me. When I got out Edward walked to my and gave me a huge hug. He took my bag and we went straight to his room. Edward put my bag on his desk and when he faced me, I attacked.

**What is Bella going to do?**


	10. lust

** R&R please.**

**Lust**

I ran and jumped into Edwards arms. He stubbled back into the wall. I had my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. I kissed him passionatley while we was kissing me passionatley. His hands were roaming my back when he pulled away. "Whats wrong?" I asked.

"I should lock the door." He stated and I nodded my head. Edward put me down on his bed and locked the door. He sat on the middle of his bed, so I took charhe.  
I gently pushed him down then put my knees on both sides of his hips. I leaned down and put my forearms on either side of his head. Then we started kissing again. His hands went to my back again. His hands were getting closer to my ass, but slowly. Then finally, both hands grabbed my ass and squeezed. I moaned.  
His hands went up again but under my shirt. While his hands went up, my shirt went up broke the kiss for air and Edward sat up so I was straddling him. My hands went to his hair as we made-out and our tongues battled for dominance. The thing is, we have never gone this far before. Sure we made-out but there was no ass grabbing, straddling or hands under shirts. I slipped my hands under his shirt and roamed his chest. Edward pulled back. "Whats wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." He replied and I was about to say something but he took his shirt off. He is honestly the definition of perfect.

"I think I will make the 'playing grounds' equal." I said and too my shirt off, but kept my bra on. Edward's eyes wide, but his eyes were looking at my boobs.  
Edward then flipped us so he was hovering over me. He then began to kiss me from my stomach up but didn't touch my boobs. We started making out again,  
but Edward was still hovering over me, so I did the most reasonable thing. I pushed him on me with my , my boobs were pressed against his chest.  
We kept getting more into it. By now I could feel Edward's erection through his jeans. There was a ding from Edward's laptop that signaled that he had a message. Edward went to get up but I locked my arms around his neck. "Bella,please it's for the project." Edward said. I muttered a 'fine.' When he turned around to go on his laptop I took my jeans off. I said up,crossed my legs and sat there waiting. When Edward turned around his eyes went wide. "Bella, your trying to kill me aren't you?" he asked and I nodded. He stood in front of me so I kneeled in front of him. I started kissing his bare chest up to his lips. I stood on his bed and wrapped my legs around his hip and my arms around his neck. He held my in his arms like that as we made out. He stopped and said, "We can't do this."

"Why" I asked.

"We've only been together for a month." He replied.

"But we've nown eachother for years." I countered.

"Ya but..." He started but I continued.

"Edward, I need an orgasm. I've only ever heard of one, I'm a virgin that has not been touched. And if there is anyone that I want to touch me, it's you!"  
I exclaimed. He looked shocked.

"Your a virgin?" He asked and I nodded. "But what about Cole?" He asked and I shook my head. "I'm a virgin." He stated and now it's my turn to be shocked.

"Really?" I asked and he nodded. "Tanya?" I asked and he shook his head. "So please. We don't have to have sex, just give me an orgasm." I pleaded and he nodded. He layed me down gently on the bed. He hovered over my again and started kissing from my lips down until the top of my panties. He looked at me with pure lust in his eyes and I nodded. He slowly pulled down my panties until they were fully off. He looked at my as he inserted a fingure in me. He thrust it in and out slowly but it felt amazing. He then added a second fingure which just, well was more amazing. He got a bit faster with the pace and then he pulled them out. I looked at him and as I did his head was getting closer to my vagina. He was going to use his tongue! As I predicted he thrusted his tongue inside of me. He was hitting the right spots and before I new it, I felt an orgasm coming. "Edward... I'm going to cum." I said

"Cum for me babe." He said and I said his name as I had my very first orgasm. Edward lapped up my liquids and looked at me. I smiled at him which made him smile at me.

"That was amazing." I stated. He stood up and tossed my panties to me so I put them on. I stood up and walked to him. I hugged him and then kissed him.  
"I'm really tired" I stated.

"Ya same" He said. We got our pajama's on which his was just joggers and no shirt and mine was just a tank top and layed down on his bed and held his arms open to me. I crawled into his arm and snuggled into his chest. "I love you." He said and I was shocked. We have never exchanged those words before. I thought about for a second and I realized that I loved him too.

"I love you" I said.

"Really?" He asked and I nodded. A true smile appeared on his face and he wrapped arms around my waist tighty. "We should get some sleep." He said.

"Ya we should" I agreed and we both went to sleep. I don't know what Edward dreamt of but I dreamt of him.I woke up in Edward's arms. He was still sleeping. There was a nock on the door followed by a voice. "Bella, I know your in there since Charlie just caled and asked if you were with me and I lied for you. So that means that your going shopping with Rose and I when your finished getting ready!" Alice exclaimed. By now Edward was up.

"Alice, we were sleeping" Edward groaned.

"Well I'll call Charlie back" She said.

"Ok, I'm getting ready just give me like a half an ?" I asked and she said fine. I went to get up but Edward kept his around me tighter. "Edward I got to get ready or I face Alice" I whined. He let up and I got ready. I wore a mini skirt and a tank top. I emerged from the bathroom and Edward just starred at me with lust. "No" I said and walked past was thinking dirty thoughts. "I'll see you later" I said and opened the door.

"Ya, see you later babe" He said. I walked downstaires and met up with Alice and Rose. "Ok, lets go" I said and we went to Alice's porsche. We went to the mall in Port Angeles. We went there and shopped for hours on end. "Alice." I whined. "I'm tired and my feet hurt." I continued.

"Ya I'm tired too." Rose groaned.  
"Fine, we can go." Alice huffed and we headed home. Rose and I got a few things but Alice probably bought a whole store worth of clothing. When we got back, Edward was in the living room with Emmett and Jasper playing video games. They all looked up and turned their games off. Each of the guys went to their girl and took some bags. Edward and I went to his room and he put the bags down. I went to his bed and layed down. I fell asleep quickly.

Epov

I put Bella's bags down beside her stuff and when I turned around she was laying on my bed. "Bella, how was your torture with Alice?" I asked and she didn't answer. "Bella?" I asked and walked to her. I crawled in the bed beside her and her breathing were fell asleep. I took her shoes off and put the blanket around her. I went downstaires and sat on the couch where everyone else was. "Where's Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Sleeping" I said and glared at Alice.

"Really? she did complain alot" Alice said. We all just watched a movie and Esme came home. She started making dinner. She called everyone for dinner so I went to go get Bella. I woke her up and we went downstaires to eat. Dinner was finshed and everybody parted there own ways. Bella and I went to my room.  
We watched a movie and fell asleep with her in my woke up ten in the had to go so she could finish her homework, so Angela came over so we could work on our project. We worked on it for hours and I went to the bathroom. When I came out she wasn't there. I walked out a bit further and she attacked me with her lips. I tried to get her off but she wouldn't let up. I heard footsteps and then my door opened. Bella walked in ad when she took in what she saw,she looked pissed. She stormed out and I dropped Angela. I ran down the stairs and grabbed Bella's hand. "Don't!" Bella said and pulled her hand out of my grasp. Bella ran to her car and drovee off. I ran to my room and looked at Angela."Why?" I asked.

"Your hot,how could I not?" She said.

"Go, just leave" I said and pointed to the door. She huffed and left. I grabbed my phone and called Bella. She didn't answer so I texted her, multiple times.  
I was so mad at Angela and at myself. Alice walked in my room. "Why did Bella leave?" She asked.

"Angela attacked me and Bella thought that it was something different" I explained and she stormed off, well I know which side shes taking. I paced around my room for what felt like minutes but when I looked at my clock, I realized that it was eleven at night and I needed to go to bed. I ended up not falling asleep until three so I got four hours of sleep. I got up at seven did my thing and got to school at eight twenty. Bella asn't here yet and that scared my a little. When the bell rang she still wasn't here so I went to class. By the time school ended nobody had seen her. When we got home, Alice and I called her and texted her but there was no reply. "Where the hell is she?" Alice said pacing around the room.

"What if she went back to Arizona?" Jasper asked while trying to calm Alice down.

"I hope not" I said starting to pace. Esme walked in then and she started talking.

"So Carlisle invited Charlie over to dinner so Bella is coming too. They will arrive at around five thirty which is in a hour so look nice. Jasper you are very welcome to stay if you want" She said and went to the kitchen.

"So shes safe, we know that." I said. Alice and I went to our own rooms to get ready. At five thirty Alice knocked on my door and said that they are here.  
We walked downstaires as Esme opened the door for Charlie and Bella. Bella had a bruise on her face! Alice saw that too but before she could say anything Carlisle walked in the room. Esme just served dinner so we all went to the dining room to eat. "So Bella, what happened to your face?" Alice asked.

"I was training." She replied.

"Why weren't you at school today? "Alice asked

"At training" She replied.

"Training for what?" Alice asked.

"Boxing" she replied and I was shocked.

"When did you start boxing?" Carlisle asked.

" Yesterday but I was thinking about it for a while." Bella replied and I was more never told me this. The rest of dinner was silent. When dinner finished Bella and Charlie had to go home. I went to bed and when I woke up I did my thing. I once again arrived at school at eight twenty. Bella was here today but she was walking with Cole. This pissed me off. I walked to my next class and by the time lunch came I was impatient. I walked to our normal table and Bella wasn't there. I looked around and saw her eating with Cole! As if Alice could read my mind she spoke. "Why is she with him?"

"I have no idea, what happened to her face?" Rose asked.

"She boxes." I muttered. Rose and Emmett looked surprised.

"Edward aren't you pissed that your girl is hanging with her ex?" Emmett asked.

"We broke up" I mumbled.

"Why?" Rose asked.

"Angela kissed me and I tried to pull her off me but then Bella walked in" I explained. "Don't ask" I nodded and the bell rang. Classes surprisingly went by quick. I was in the parking lot when I saw Bella and Cole leave in the same direction towards the gym.


	11. fighting

**Bella's pov from the monday so re wind to the day she wasn't at school. Please R&R.**

fighting

I woke up at six am for training. My trainer is making me miss school today to practice since I only joined yesterday and there is a tournament in Vegas this weekend that I need to trian hard for. I put on my boxing clothes and my thoughts wandered to Edward, that lying, cheating asshole. He was cheating on me with Angela! Of all people it had to be Angela. Then to make things better Cole is the only other person at the gym in my age group. I headed for the gym and got there at seven am. Cole taped my hands and helped put my gloves on. Then Garrett, our trainer, did the same thing for him. Cole and I just went to do our own warming up before we face eachother. I worked on the speed bags for two hours then just punched a punching bag. At noon we took a break to eat... a and I then decided to face eachother. We put our mouth gards in and Garrett stepped in the middle of the ring. He signaled for us to start. Cole came straight at me. He threw jabs and uppercuts and I blocked most of them. He was getting tired so I threw a few punches at him. "Fuch, Bella." Cole whined.

"Baby" I said and he glared at me. The door opened but I was concentrating so I didn't look. Cole came at me throwing wild punches. I blocked them all but he got me with one. He hit me in the eye area and it fucing hurt! He pushed me into the ropes and threw punches. "Okay. Cole you win! Please stop" I said and he got off me. I stood up and turned around to see Charlie here. "Dad, what are you doing here?" I asked

"We are having dinner at the Cullens house tonight in two hours so you need to come home to get ready." He replied and walked outside. I walked to Cole and he was looking at my eye. "What?" I asked.

"You already have a black eye." He replied. Shit.

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked.

"I guess" He said.

"This week can we act like really good friends or something?" I asked hopeful.

"Sure. But why?" He asked

"Edward cheated on me" I said and he looked surprised.

"Payback on Edward. I like it." He said and I smiled.

"Thanks" I said.

"Well it's the least I can do after... well you know..." Cole trailed off and I nodded.

"Well I got to go so see you tomorrow." I said and walked to the door after Garrett reminded me to come here after school. I went home,showered and got dressed. I walked downstaires and Charlie said we had to go so we drove there. I texted Cole to tell him to meet me in the parking lot tomorrow got to the Cullens house and we knocked on the door. Esme answered it. We walked in and I saw Edward and Alice starring at the bruise on my face. Carlisle walked in and Esme called dinner. Alice being Alice had to be curious so she asked me a question. "So Bella, what happened to your face?" She asked.

"I was training." I replied.

"Why weren't you at school today? "Alice asked

"At training" I replied.

"Training for what?" Alice asked.

"Boxing" I replied.

"When did you start boxing?" Carlisle asked.

" Yesterday but I was thinking about it for a while." I replied and looked at Edward. He looked deep in thought. After that there was no conversations at dinner.  
When dinner was over Charlie and I left. I was so exausted from my training today that as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was asleep. I woke up and got ready for school. I got to school at eight fifteen and spotted Cole. I walked to him. "Hey" I said.

"Hey" He said.

"I'm eating lunch with you today" I said and he nodded. Classes flew by and at lunch I was with Cole. When school ended we both went to the gym to train. At seven we finished so we went home. I ate...alot then slept. I woke up and did my morning routine. I got to school and met up with Cole. He put his arm around my waist and it made me feel weird. Classes went by and now its lunch. Cole and I sat down but as soon as Edward looked Cole kissed me. I pulled him off me and glared at him. "Cole! You had your fucking chance, so let it go!" I yelled at him and I bet everybody here was staring.

"Bella calm down" He said and that was the wrong thing to say.

"We will settle this like we would in the gym. You come to the gym after school and we will fight. Okay?" I said and he nodded. I stormed out the cafetaria.  
I went to my locker and made sure I had my clothes and gloves for the fight. I texted Cole to tell him to get his stuff and that I will set up the mats. I got to class and Edward looked at me. I glared back and just listened to the teacher. The classes went by quickly so now I'm in the gym setting up the mats. When I finished I got dressed in my sports bra and shorts. I taped my hands and put my gloves on. I walked out to the mats and there was like all of the senior class serounding them. I saw Cole waiting so I walked through the Cullens and Hales were in the front row with worried looks on their faces. "Okay, someone wins when the other taps out." Cole said and I nodded. "Okay on three. One...two ...three." Cole said and we circled eachother. He tried the offensive side first. He threw fists at me and I blocked most of them. Cole got me good. He backed up and I took my chance. I punched Cole several times but he got me away from him. I went to punch him, but he ducked and punched my ribs. "Fuck that hurt!" I said. He took that chance to punch me and I fell on my ass. He went beside me then put a leg on either side of my stomach. He punched me and busted my lip open. He then punched my eyebrow which I felt split. I could feel the blood dripping down my face. He went to punch me again but I pushed him off. He fell on his back so went to the same position as he was on me and punched him. "What about the favor I was doing for you?" Cole asked.

"It was over the moment you kissed me!" I spat at him. "It was a great plan, but I was wrong to trust you." I added.

"Ya, make Edward jealous was a great plan and it worked. He is the reason I kissed you." He said and I looked back to Edward. I glared at him but that was a bad choice. Cole took the opertunity to punch me on the side of the head. I fell back in pain. I looked at Cole.

"I'm not letting you win" I said and got up. I punched him in the ribs a few times then threw the hardest punch to his nose. I think everybody heard the crunching sound of my fist breaking his nose. Cole fell to the ground holding his nose.

"Tapout" Cole said and I smiled. I took my gloves off and ripped the tape off.

"Oh and Cole, tell Garrett that I won't make it today, but I will be there tomorrow." I said to Cole. I walked through everybody and left the gym. I heard someone behind me so I turned around. Edward caught up to me. "What the fuck do you want?" I asked.

"To let me explain." He replied.

"Fine" I said.

"Okay when you left, Angela came over to work on our project then she came onto me and I tried to get her off me. Then you walked in but after you left I told Angela to leave. Please for give me" He explained and stepped closer to next thing I know, we are kissing. I pulled away for two reasons. One my lip hurts to do that and the second is he betrayed. "Bella, whats wrong?" He asked.

"We can't do this... right now." I said and he looked hurt. "I um have to go" I said and went to my car. I drove off to my house and started cleaning my face.  
I got all the blood off my face and saw alot of swelling. Black eye, swollen lip and the gash on eyebrow. Cole really is holding back in training. My phone started ringing so I answered it. "Hello?" I said.

"Bella! Are you okay? You really took a beating but you should see Cole's face." Alice said.

"I'm fine" I said.

"No your not. You should come over." She said.

"I would rather not" I admitted.

"Why?" Alice asked.

"I'm tired and hungry so I'm going to eat then go to bed." I replied.

"Oh, well see you at school then. Bye" Alice said and hung up. I went downstaires and made some maceroni and cheese for myself. I ate it then went to my room. I layed on my bed and went to go to sleep when my phone rang. "Hello?" I said.

"Bella!" Garrett said.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Why did you start the fight?" He asked.

"Cole deserved it." I replied.

"Well I expect you after school tomorrow and that you miss school on friday so we can get to vegas by saturday morning with a well nights sleep." He said.

"Ok." I said and hung up. I layed back down and fell asleep at eight.I woke up and looked at the mirror. My face looked horribe. The bruising and swelling developed more while I was sleeping. I sighed. I looked out the window and saw that it was a sunny day out so I decided that I would run to school. I put on my sports bra and yoga pants. I put on my running shoes and put a sweater in my bag.I ate cerealand at ten to eight I left. It took me half an hour to jog I got there Edward was there with everyone else. They saw me running and looked surprised. I ran over to them. "Hey" I said.

"Hey" Alice said.

"Did you run here?" Jasper asked.

"Ya, it was nice out" I said.

"You didn't even break sweat!" Rose exclaimed.

"I run alot" I said. I grabbed the sweater out of my bag and put it on.

"Your face looks bad." Edward said.

"Ya it hurts, but I bet Cole's is worse." I said.I turned around saw Cole getting out of his car. I ran over to him. "Hows your nose?" I asked.

"Hurts. hows your face?" He asked.

"Hurts." I replied. The bell rang so we went to class.


	12. vegas tournament

Vegas Tournament

Bpov

Thursday went by normal I mean that I was with Cole talking about the was excited for it and surpringly, my friends had no idea about. Also Edward bugged me a lot it is friday morning and Garrett is driving Cole and I to the 's about an 18 hour drive so we will be in Vegas by 1 am approxamately. The tournament starts at noon tomorrow so we have time to rest and power up. I listened to music a lot of the way to Vegas and slept the rest. When we arrived at the hotel we all just went to bed. We got up at ten and got ready for the tournament. We went to the arena to get checked in. My first opponent was a girl named Jane Volturi. She was tiny but had this look in her eye that told me she was in for the kill, so to speak. I got my hands tapped and gloved and put y mouth guard in. There was a big crowd but that didn't make me nervous. The starting bell rang and Jane flung at me so fast that she punched me in the side of the head. I fell and she kept punching me. She won the first round but I got revenge on the second round three was almost like a tie because we both got hits in and blocked some as well. We waited patiently and the judges said that I won. I was so happy but I had to get ready for my next opponent. She was bigger than me and her name was Chelsea. Her footwor was sloppy so I took her out easily. I had a few other matches today and won them all. Cole won all his as well so Garrett was ate dinner and went to bed. Tomorrow was going to be harder because it was the people who also won all their matches today.I woke up at ten and got ready for the tournament. When we got there, there were only 2 rings, one for each gender. If I lost any match today then I'm out but if I win them I move on. I got my hands taped and gloved and threw my mouth guard in. My first opponent was a tiny blonde who reminded me of Jane Volturi. I heard the announcer say that her name was Alexa Volturi, so maybe they are match started and dhe had sloppy foot work so I got her out easily. The next match was difficult but I still won. The one after that was incredibly hard.  
Her foot work was great and she paced a good punch. She clipped me in the jaw and it hurt but I took her down and won. Now I'm in the final round for this tournament. The girl was glaring at me,if looks could kill ,I'd be dead. The round started and she punched me in the ribs so hard that I think she broke a few.  
I continued on though, and got her against the ropes. I punched her like there was no tomorrow and I won.I won the title of 'the Las Vegas minor girls boxing winnner' or something like that. Cole had also won the same title but the guys one. Garrett inspected my ribs and said that two ribs are broken. They really hurt but I won. Garrett wrapped them for me and we headed home. I slept a lot of the way there and we arrived at 5:30 am. I wanted to go to school today so I set my school stuff aside and went to bed. I got up at eight and got dressed,scarfed down a bowl of cereal and sped to school. I saw the Cullens and walked over to them. "Hey" I said.

"Hey, where were you this weekend. I called but no one answered." Alice pouted.

"I was in Vegas" I replied.

"Why?" Jasper asked.

"Boxing tournament" I replied.

"Did you win?" Emmett asked and I nodded with a smile. "Awesome. But then why do you have bruises all over your face?" Emmett asked.

"I still get hit" I answered.

"Oh" Emmett said. The bell rang so we all went to class. Classes went by fast so now I have gym which is my last block. I have this class with Alice and Rose so it's more fun. We were getting changed and I heard a gasp so I looked up. Rose and Alice were staring at my ribs with wide eyes. I forgot to wrap them this morning so you could see the swelling and that they aren't in the right spot. "What happened?" Alice asked.

"I got punched really hard and two of my ribs are now broken. I can't practice boxing until they heal though." I replied.

" Does it hurt?" Rose asked and I nodded. We headed outside of the changing room. We were doing badminton so it was pretty easy. When gym finished I got changed and went to the parking lot. "Bella!" Edward yelled and I stopped to let him catch up. "Why didn't you tell me about your ribs?" He asked.

"The moment you kissed Angela, was the moment that you gave the right to now things about me." I said and walked to my car. Edward grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"I love you, Bella. Please forgive me. I don't like Angela and she attacked me, so I'm begging you please forgive me." Edward pleaded. I thought about it.  
I do love Edward and Angela did seem like the person to do something like that.

"Ok, but you have one chance to prove yourself. You mess up and we break up." I stated.

"Thank you." Edward said and hugged me tightly.

"Ed...ward...my ribs" I managed to get out and then he quickly let go.

"I'm so sorry, I forgot about your ribs." He said.

"It's fine." I said.

"So, do you want to come over?" He asked.

"Ya sure." I said. "I'll meet you there" I added and got in my car while he got in his. I drove to his house and we went to the living room where everyone else was.  
They looked up and smiled at out entwined hands. We sat down on the couch. "So, are you doing another tournament soon?" Jasper asked.

"Ya. It's in two weeks though." I replied.

"Where is it?" Edward asked.

"Actually, it's in Port Angelas." I replied.

"Ooohhhh. Can we go?" Alice asked excitedly.

" If you want." I said and Alice squeeled.

"It won't be that exciting though." I stated.

"Your our friend and I thin the guys like watching it all works out." Alice said.

"Ok. I was just saying" I said.

"So, what does everybody want to do?" Rose asked.

"Well nothing too exciting because I'm exausted." I replied.

"Ok, we can just hang out here." Emmett said and we all agreed.

"Bella, can we talk in my room?" Edward whispered in my ear and I nodded. "We will be right back." Edward said to everybody. We walked upstaires to his room and he shut the door behind him. "I think Alice over exageratted your ribs, so I was wondering if I could see them?" He asked hesitantly.

"Ya sure." I said and took my shirt off. It's not like he hasn't seen this before. He gasped. He came closer to me and went to touch the put I slapped his hand away.  
"They hurt without you touching." I explained and he said sorry. I put my shirt on and we went downstaires and we all just hung out like we should as friends.


	13. port angelas tournament

**Please R&R**.

_port angelas tournament._

Bpov

The next few weeks happened so fast that they are all a blur. The seperation from Edward made us closer than ever. My ribs healed fine and I trained hard.  
The tournament in Port Angelas starts tomorrow and I'm excited.I didn't really talk to Cole anymore besides in training but he found a group of friends.  
I sit with all my friends now and had a great life now. "So, what do you think?" Edward asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"About?" I asked.

"Have you been listening to me?" He asked.

"Sorry, I was thinking." I said and sat up on his were at his house right now ignoring everybody.

"I was thinking that I could stay with you the hotel, you know, to keep you company?" He asked and I smiled.

"I would love that." I replied. Edward came over to me and sat down beside me.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" He asked and started kissing my neck.

"A few times" I replied and leaned into his touch.

"I think that number needs to go up." He said in between kissing my neck up to my face. He gently pushed me back into his pillows and hovered over me. He gently pressed his lips against mine in a loving way. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed him down on me.I loved the feeling of him on me. He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he groaned. "Bella, We need to stop." He said and sighed. Edward still wouldn't take that step with.

"Why?" I asked, not letting go of him.

"I want our first time to be special." He whispered.

"Bella! You need to go home now! It's nine and you know what Charlie's rule is!" Alice yelled through the door.

"Ya one second" I called and gave Edward a quick kiss then pushed him of me. I pushed just a bit to hard because he fell off his bed. "Oh my god. Are you okay?" I asked and ran to him.

"I'm fine." He said laughing and getting up. "Come on, I'll take you home." He said and we went downstaires. We got into his car and he drove me to my house.  
Edward walked me to the door like always when we heard a loud bang. I quickly unlocked the door and Edward grabbed my hand. "Bella, that was a gun shot." He said worridly.

"My dads in there" I said and got my hand free from his. I ran up the staires to Charlie's room and Edward followed behind me. I knocked on the door but there was no answer. I opened the door I could feel my world break apart from the scene that formed here. Charlie was on the floor with his shotgun beside him. There was blood everywhere and all I could think of is why Charlie would blow his brains out. My knees gave out and Edward caught me. He called the police and they were here in minutes. They took the body away but Edward and I had to go to the police station to answer some questions. They asked me just what I knew which was sent us home and the Cullens so warmly welcomed me to stay there as long as I need. I had been crying for a while and Edward had gotten me some water and was holding me. I sobbed into his chest while he wrapped his arms around me. "Bella, you should get some sleep." Edward murmered.I nodded and layed down on my side. Edward came and cuddled me from behind and wrapped his arms around me. I eventually fell asleep in Edward's arms.I woke up at seven and Edward was staring at me. "We don't have to go to school today." He whispered.

"I want to go and besides, I have a tournament to win." I said and got up.

"Your still competing?" He asked.

"Ya of course. I have so much anger right now. I need to let it go." I said and went to the bathroom to get was true, I was mad. My father killed himself.  
He left no note on why and I have no idea what to do. I might have to move back in with my mother and Phil, but I don't want to. It was nice for last year but now I have a boyfriend that I love that is staying here.I came out after I finished and Edward enveloped me in a hug. We went downstaires and ate then left to school. When I got out of the car, everybody starred at me. Edward came to me and wrapped his arm around my waist. We walked to class and there were whispers about my father. School went by normally except for a few rumours about my father. When school ended I got a few things for the tournament and Edward grabbed some things as well. We drove to Port Angelas and ot our motel room.I saw Cole with Garrett so we walked over to them. "Hey, Bella, I'm so sorry about your father." Garrett said.

"Ya, I would've said something at school but it was bad enough with the rumours." Cole said and pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks. " I said. We all silenty walked to our rooms and got ready for bed. Cole and I have a long day tomorrow so we need to rest and power up. I slept in Edward's arms and when I woke up for the tournament I felt ready to beat the shit out of some girls. I ate and we went to the place where it was being held. We met up with everyone else and even Edward's parents came. They all wished me good luck as Garrett went to get my schedule. I had four fights today and I was excited. Turns out that I have on tof the first fights today so Cole started tapping my put my gloves on and gave me my mouth gaurd.I stretched and the next thing I know, I'm in the ring and we are about to start. Everybody who came to waatch me had to go on the bleachers with the rest of the people who came to watch. Edward so worried about ref said to start and the girl decided to lunge at me. I moved to the side and she fell.I jumped on her and punched her several times before the ref said I won the match. I got out of the ropes and took my mouth guard out. I had an hour before my next match so I sat down and relaxed. I watched a few other matches and now Garrett is telling my to go to my next match. She's a bigger girl but I wasn't scared. She smirked at me and then the match started. She few at me and managed to punch me in the face. She some how got me against the ropes and started punching me. She got a few hits in but I pushed her off and got her against the ropes. I punched her hard and quickly that the ref had to pull me off her. I won so I got out and Garrett came to check my face. I had a busted lip and a black eye. "You'll be fine." He said quickly. I nodded and sat match starts in ten minutes so I drink some water and walk to the ring. The girl is taller and bigger than me and she is smirking at me. She thinks that she can take me down.I jump in the ring and the ref signals that we can start. She runs to me punched me in the gut. Now that fucking hurt. I look up and just pummel her to the ground. I won that round last match for the day is in and hour. I went to the bathroom, texted Edward and drank some water in that amount of time. I went to the ring and climbed in. This girl looked about the same size as me. The match started and the girls came at me. She threw a few punches. I blocked a few but I think she re-opened my lip.I threw a few punches and she fell into the ropes. I threw as many punches as I could while she was there. I ended up winning. I climbed out of the ring and sat down on a bench. Garrett came over and sat beside me. "You did great today." He said. Cole finished his last round and he had won all of them. We met up with everybody in the lobby. Edward came over and hugged me. Emmett being Emmett grabbed me and hugged me tightly. He put me down and everybody congratulated me on my wins. We went out for dinner to an italian place. When we finished We went back to our motel and the Cullens, except for Edward went home. Edward and I layed in the bed cuddled up with eachother and I got a peaceful sleep. I woke up and got ready for the day ahead of me. By noon everybody was here again and we were in the arena waiting for my schedule. They all went to the bleachers while I relax for a hour before I start my first match of the final day. I sat on the bench but I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around and saw Victoria. "Oh my god! What are you doing here?" I asked while giving her a hug.

"I'm in the tournament." She replied, but something seems different about her.

"Really? When did you start boxing." I asked.

"Actually I had signed up to start last year after summer and hoping you would come with me but then you moved and I still did it." She said smiling.

"Oh cool." I say.

"Um, can I tell you something?" She asked nervously.

"Ya sure. What is..." I started but got cut off.

"Bella! You need to get ready your match starts in five minutes." Garrett says and grabbed my hands. He started tapping them and I turned to Vic.

"Tell me after this match ok?" I said and she nodded. Garrett shoved my gloves on and I put my mouth guard in. I jumped in the ring and saw my oponent.  
Tall,skinny an she is probably fast as well. I glare at her and then the match starts. The girl lunged at me and she punched me square in the face. That shit fucking hurt. I threw a punch at her face and my fist connected with her nose. She screeched out in pain and fell to the ground.I was about to keep punching her but the ref told me to back off. The ref said she has a broken nose so he declares me as the winner. I jump down from the ring and sit down beside Vic.  
"So, what did you want to tell me?" I asked her.

"Um, Cole cheated on you in Arizona." She said.

"I know. We aren't dating anymore. We are just friends. But how did you know that.?" I asked.

"Well, I may of maybe hooked up with him a few times." She whispers, scared of what I'm about to do. I am PISSED. One, she has a fucking boyfriend and two she was my best friend. I stood up and looked at her.

"I can't believe you did knew I liked Cole, you bitch." I hissed. "I can't even look at you without wanting to are not friends anymore." I said and walked away. I had traitorous tears running down my face. I think Edward saw them but before he could do anything, Garrett pulled me to a corner and looked at me. "Whats wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." I reply as I wipe the tears away.

"That sure looks like nothing." He says pointing to my tears. "You have a match in five minutes, will you be able to compete?" He asked and I nodded. "Good, because if you win this match then you will be at the finals." He said. "Come on we need to get to the ring." He said and walked to the ring while I followed him. I climbed in the ring and my opponent was big. She may be difficult to beat but I am determined. The match starts and the girls runs at me with sloppy footwork. I time this right and before she can hit me, I punch her in the face. She groans and as I go to punch her, she blocks it and throws a very hard punch to my ribs. I groan but I quickly compose myself and throw a quick punch to her face. She falls and I reapeditly punch her until the ref pulls me off and declares me as the winner. My final match is in fifteen minutes so I drink some water and sit on a bench to wait. When I go to the ring and look at my opponent, my blood drains from m body. It's Victoria.I climb into the ring and glare at her. The match begins and we circle around eachother. She finally makes the first move by punching me in the face then the ribs. But when that happened something went off in my head. She deserves all the pain I can make her feel. She goes to punch me but I block it and punch her in the face. I throw punches that connect with her face and riibs like there is no tomorrow. She got a few punches as well but I got she got me against the ropes and punches me non-stop. With each punch the more angry I got and the morepainfu it got, the more she was going to pay.I push her off me and get her on the ropes and continue to punch her. The ref finally told me to back off and then declared me as the winner of the tournament.I jumped out of the ring and ran to the bathroom. Even though I won the tournament, I didn't feel like a winner. I had to touch her and that made me feel sick. Which is the reason why I ran to the bathroom. I had to vomit. I heard the door open and close then I felt a hand rubbing my back. This isn't a womans hand though.I turn to look at who it is and it's Edward. I feel like I'm done throwing up so I stand up and walk to the sink. I rinse my mouth with cold water. "Bella, are you okay?" Edward ased softly while pulling me into his arms.

"I just can't believe what I found out today." I whisper.

"What happened?" He asked and I told him. Edward couldn't believe it and I already felt better. All because I am in Edward's arms.


	14. the aftermath

**Sorry for the wait.**

_aftermath_

_3 months later. (January.)_

I stopped boxing for one reason; Edward. He said that he didn't like me getting hurt and that he wanted me to quit. And so I did three months ago after the tournament. We spent a lot of time together and with his family. Edward and I still haven't taken our physical relationship further than what we have already but we are taking it slow. Edward helped me get over the Victoria and Cole thing which helped me very much. The Cullen's actually took me in because of what happened with my father which I was very thankful for. I couldn't imagine seeing Victoria again because of what she had done. Lately I have been depressed because I didn't get to spend the holidays with my father or any real family, even though I am very thankful for the Cullen's taking me in. Edward tries to cheer me up but it never happens. I have my own bedroom there beside Alice's .Today is the first day back from winter break and I am tired. I put on my distressed skinny jeans and a tight fitting, black tank top. I put a little bit of make up on and left my hair down. I put on my uggs and went downstairs. I ate breakfast with the Cullen's and we all left to go to school. When we got there, people looked like their normal selves. We went to class and school was normal and went by quickly. Before I know it, it's three and we are all going home. I went to my room to do my homework when there was a knock at my door. "Come in." I called. The door opened and Edward came in. He smiled softly and walked to me.

"I don't like it when your sad, babe." He said while kissing my forehead.

"I know, but I just really miss my father." I sighed.

"We know but maybe you need to talk about it." He stated. I thought about that for a moment and I realized something. I haven't talked about my father and what he did. I stood up and started pacing.

"Okay, I am so angry at him. He had no right taking his life, especially without telling me why. I know that sounds selfish but I don't care. I wanted him to walk me down the aisle on my wedding day and scare you when we go on dates and stuff like that. I am frustrated because my mother hasn't even called me and it's been months! But I…also….really…miss…..him." I explained but started crying at the end. I fell to the floor and sobbed. I t felt good to let this go. Edward rushed over to me and carried me to my bed. He held me tightly while I cried onto his shoulder.

"Just let it out babe. It's alright." Edward whispered in my ear calmingly. I don't know how long we sat there for but I fell asleep from being emotionally drained. I woke up hungry and with my eyes being shut from all the tears. I walked to the bathroom and washed my face. I went back to my room and looked at the time. It was three in the morning. I quietly went down the stairs to get something to eat. I decided for just a bowl of cereal. I ate down stairs as fast as I could so I didn't wake anybody up. I quickly rinsed my bowl and went up the stairs but bumped into someone. "Sorry if I woke you but…" I started but was cut off.

"Bella, it's fine. We decided to not wake you because we figured that you weren't getting enough sleep. I also figured that you would be up around now to eat something." Edward said.

"Oh." I said not really knowing what else to say.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked.

"Ya, thanks about earlier." I blushed.

"It's fine babe. I would do anything for you." He whispered and pulled me into a hug.

"I love you." I said.

"As I love you" He said back and I smiled. "Now, are you going back to bed?" he asked.

"Well I'm not tired so I will probably just read in my room." I replied.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" He asked

"You don't have to." I said.

"Babe, I want to." He stated so I grabbed his hand. We went to my room and just sat on my bed. "So, what do you want to do?" He asked. I realized something then. We haven't really spent time together like a couple. I leaned in and kissed him. He seemed shocked at first but started moving his lips to mine. I wrapped my hands in his hair and gently pulled it. Edward grabbed my waist and pulled me closer. I moaned softly as he licked my bottom lip asking for entrance. I opened my mouth and our tongues battled for dominance. "Bella, we have to stop." Edward panted as we pulled apart.

"I kind of figured that you would say that." I muttered and turned away from him.

"Bella, look at me please." Edward pleaded. I slowly turned to face him. "Trust me, I want to, but I want it to be special and when nobody is around." Edward said and blushed. He never blushes, he is hiding something.

"You are hiding something." I stated looking him in the eye.

"N-no" He stuttered.

"You so are Edward. Come on I won't judge you" I said.

"Bella," Edward whined so I pulled out the big guns. I pouted and stuck my bottom lip out and gave him the big dough eyes that I have learnt are his weakness. "Fine," He huffed. "The reason I haven't had sex before, is because I want my first time to be with a girl that I would have a deep connection with. I want to wait until I'm married." He explained. WOW. That is not what I expected. "I know it's stupid…." He started but I cut him off by kissing him.

"It's not stupid. I understand and will respect your wishes." I said. He smiled at me widely.

"That's for understanding, babe." He whispered and kissed me. I looked at the clock and it said that it was five in the morning.

"We should probably go to bed." I stated and he sighed.

"Ya, goodnight, I will see you in the morning." Edward said and stood up.

"Wait," I said and grabbed his hand. "Can you stay here with me?" I asked.

"Ya sure," He said and lay on my bed with me. I cuddled with him and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I fell into a deep slumber.

**This was just a filler with not a lot of important facts but it needed to be wrote. **


	15. authors note

**Author's note.**

Sorry to say this but I cannot continue this story anymore. I have lost interest and have better ideas. But if anyone wants to adopt this pm me within a month or so. When you pm me, tell me what you plan with the story or if you simply just don't know, then that's fine as well. Sorry again but like I said, I ost interest and have better ideas.


End file.
